


Somehow it Did.

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: None - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's thoughts on his life with Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somehow it Did.

## Somehow it Did.

by Flame Shadow

I hate to say it but they are not mine. But don't worry cause I'm planing on buying them this winter.

This one goes out to my sister. Who never gives up on me.

This is my first slash story so don't expect anything great.

* * *

I never expected to stay. The plan was to help him out and then leave. It wasn't suppose to end up like this. I wasn't suppose to love him. I wasn't suppose to need him. 

Yet some how things changed. I stopped looking at him as my research subject. I stopped seeing him as some hard ass cop with everything shut up inside him. I started seeing him as my friend and partner. My Blessed Protector.Eventually I fell madly and passionately in love with him. I don't know when it happened, but as sure as the sun rises it did. I found myself dreaming about him. About us. When ever I heard a love song, I pictured him holding me close. 

But no matter how much I love him, I could never tell him. What if he didn'treturn my feelings? What if he kicked me out? I would rather live with this emptiness in my heart, than lose his friendship. Our friendship means more to me than my happiness. 

I never expected to stay. But I know that I wont leave. I could never do that to him. I'll live with this pain in my heart, and he'll never know. He'll never know that I love him. Jim will never know. Still it wasn't suppose to end up this way, but somehow it did. 

* * *

End Somehow it Did. by Flame Shadow: Fafnir5198622@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
